


Open Thy Eyes

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cults, Demons, Diary/Journal, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Yonghoon is an adventurer who stumbles upon a village during his journey. There he meets the All-Seeing Eye, who's said to be able to predict the future.On the surface, the village seems like a quiet but tight-knit community. But there's something off about the residents...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Text in _italics_ is a journal entry. Normal text is just narrative.
> 
> This is my first time writing horror genre so I hope I did the genre justice! I was going for something less gorey and more atmospheric. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was originally a 3rd person POV, but I decided to try a journal entries style instead. Which meant I rewrote the whole thing...haha...

_ I’ve been planning to go to the town over the mountain. But I ran out of water on the way. Luckily, I found a village. It wasn’t on my map, but I guess it must be outdated.  _

_ The village is very nice. All the buildings are made of cobblestone. I think the muted greys allow the green of the trees surrounding it to stand out. It’s small and quiet, but the residences seem to be very close.  _

_ I was greeted by a young man named Dongmyeong. He’s the innkeeper. He’s very friendly, and I like how optimistic he is. He never seems to not be smiling. I like that kind of attitude, it reminds me of well, me. As a traveler, I’m always looking ahead optimistically. Always looking for a new journey. Dongmyeong seems to always be looking for a reason to smile.  _

_ He took me to see the village priest. Well, Dongmyeong called him the “All-Seeing Eye” or something. Quirky. I like it. The priest lives in the church at the end of the village. The church really stands out. A stark white with a red stained window at the top. The window is very interesting. I can’t figure out what pattern it is. I think something geometric? I’ll have to ask.  _

_ The priest introduced himself as Kanghyun, although Dongmyeong still refuses to refer to him by anything other than the All-Seeing Eye. Kanghyun matches the church. He wears all white robes with red piping as an accent. He stands out compared to what the villagers wear: tan and beige. Although with my beige traveling clothes, I guess I fit right in.  _

_ Dongmyeong told me that the priest is called the All-Seeing Eye because it’s said he can see the future. Although Kanghyun seems to act humble about it.  _

_ Kanghyun told me that he sees darkness if I continue down my current path. He advised me to pause my travels and stay at the village for a few days. I guess there may be a storm coming soon.  _

_ He suggested I stay at the inn, which Dongmyeong was thrilled about. He hopes we can become friends. I hope so too. Although he said I don’t have to pay, he still would like me to help out with some chores. I’m fine with that.  _

_ After seeing the priest, Dongmyeong took me to the inn. He works there with a friend named Giwook. Giwook is a bit of an odd fellow. He doesn’t talk much. He didn’t even greet us when we entered. But Dongmyeong told him off. He even said Giwook will grow out of his shyness as the All-Seeing Eye predicts.  _

_ They seem close. Dongmyeong keeps throwing his arm around Giwook’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Dongmyeong said they’ve known each other since childhood. I wish I had a friend like that, but I haven’t been to my hometown in a while.  _

_ Dongmyeong offered to help me unpack, but of course I had to refuse. He’s already letting me stay here for free, so he’s done enough. He gave me the key; it has a cute little carved wooden keychain of an eye.  _

_ All the rooms but mine are empty, so I guess no one else is staying here right now. Maybe this village is too out-of-the way to get many travelers? It’s nice though, because it’s quiet. Normally other travelers can get quite rowdy at night.  _

_ My room is quite nice. It’s a bit tidier and more spacious than the other inns I’ve stayed at. I only wish they had a tavern nearby. It’s got everything I need: a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. Although I never unpack entirely. As a traveler, I’ve learned to keep everything I need on my back. I like to keep it that way.  _

_ Of course, I had to take out my journal. I record every adventure I have, this one is no exception. I’m sitting at the desk now, writing this.  _

_ I must be going now, it’s getting late and Dongmyeong will be serving dinner soon. He said he got some fresh vegetables earlier. I can’t wait to try them.  _


	2. Day 2

_ Today I helped Dongmyeong go hunting. He said he hunts rabbits to sell to one of the villagers named Harin. Harin cooks meals and serves them to the children in the village. I think that’s very kind of him.  _

_ I’m not great at hunting. I may own a dagger, but I’ve only had to use it once. And it was to cut some rope. But Dongmyeong taught me some hunting techniques. Although, I couldn’t kill any rabbits when it came down to it. They’re so cute, I think about them munching on carrots all happily, and I just can’t do it.  _

_ Dongmyeong had no trouble killing them though. He didn’t even flinch when he slit their throats. It was almost alarming how quickly Dongmyeong found and killed the rabbits. He smiled even when some blood splattered on his cheek.  _

_ I guess he was just proud. I could never be as good at hunting as Dongmyeong. He said he’ll skin them and prepare the coats and filets later. He killed five rabbits.  _

_ Dongmyeong sets traps around the forest to catch them. He said rabbits are very abundant near the village, to the point where they’ve started invading the farms and eating the vegetables. So hunting them prevents that. Plus they make great stew.  _

_ But in one of the traps he set, he caught a white rabbit. Dongmyeong said they’re quite rare around this area, usually only brown ones are around. This one had red eyes: even odder. Dongmyeong called them pretty.  _

_ He ended up keeping the rabbit alive and taking it back to the inn as a pet. Giwook didn’t really care, but I think it’s adorable. I can hear it scurrying around downstairs. A very rowdy little one. Reminds me of travelers at night when they have had a bit too much beer.  _

_ I wonder what Dongmyeong will name it? He said maybe Ju. That’s a cute name. He said his twin brother was named Dongju, and the rabbit reminded him of him. Dongmyeong even showed me a picture of Dongju. They do look alike. Ironically, the rabbit looks more like Dongju than Dongmyeong does.  _

_ Sadly, Dongmyeong told me Dongju died a few years back. I feel so sorry for him. Losing a family member is always hard. I hope Dongmyeong is ok. But he was smiling when he told me Dongju was murdered. I guess that’s his way of coping.  _

_ Well I guess I must be going. Dongmyeong is reheating some vegetables from yesterday’s meal, and, dare I say it, they were the best I’ve ever had.  _


	3. Day 3

_ The strangest thing happened last night. After dinner, I went up to my room only to realize I forgot the key on the counter. So I went down to retrieve it.  _

_ On my way down the stairs, I heard Giwook whispering to himself. I couldn’t understand anything he was saying, as if he was speaking a foreign language. But I understood one thing. He said, “The eye sees all, save me.”  _

_ It was quite frightening; I would’ve gone right back to my room if I hadn’t forgotten my key. So I had to keep going. Giwook stopped mumbling after he said that.  _

_ I asked Dongmyeong about it today, I couldn’t bring myself to confront Giwook directly. I didn’t mention what he said, just that I heard him mumbling. Dongmyeong told me it was just Giwook being Giwook, but I’m worried there’s something wrong with him.  _

_ Kanghyun visited the inn today. He wanted to check in on me and my stay. I told him I was doing well and about how I had helped, or at least tried to anyway, Dongmyeong with hunting. Kanghyun thanked me for the hard work. He told me I should come to the church sometime. I wish I had the time, he seems very personable and I wish I could get to know him more.  _

_ I didn’t do much today. I wanted to plan my route for when I leave this village, but I couldn’t find my map. I’m usually very organized, but it wasn’t in the side pocket of my bag. I wonder what happened to it.  _

_ Dongmyeong finished skinning the rabbits today. Since he’d have to take a trip to deliver the meat to Harin, he offered to take me on a tour of the village. I accepted it of course.  _

_ There wasn’t much to see honestly, but it was great seeing the villagers. Although, they’re awfully shy towards strangers. They greeted Dongmyeong with open arms but were hesitant to approach me. Some wouldn’t even shake my hand.  _

_ I got to meet Harin at least. He’s different from what I expected. He’s tall and very strong. I like his smile. We caught him chopping wood in front of his home. He was preparing some kindling for a cooking fire.  _

_ Harin is nothing like the other villagers. He was the first to say hello to me and even shook my hand. I wonder why he isn’t like the others? Maybe he’s not from around here. Dongmyeong says almost all the villagers were born and raised in the village and have never left. But maybe Harin wasn’t.  _

_ Harin said he was busy today, but would love to have me over tomorrow. So that’s my plan. He’s going to show me how to make his infamous rabbit stew. I’m not the best cook, so I hope he’ll do most of the work. But I’m looking forward to tasting it! _

_ But now it is time for bed. I have a long day ahead of me, so I must rest.  _


	4. Day 4

_ Something’s wrong with Giwook. I think he’s gone mad.  _

_ I heard him whispering again today, but this time, I understood it all. He kept chanting “he sees me.”  _

_ Dongmyeong was out, so I was the only one there to comfort him. Or at least, I tried. I went over to him and asked if he was ok. He wasn’t responsive. He just kept chanting faster and faster, louder and louder. And then he just stopped.  _

_ Then he said “save yourself.”  _

_ I have no idea what he meant. I’ve decided Giwook is mad. No person in their right mind would say such a thing.  _

_ He didn’t say anything after that. He avoided me the whole day. If he was around, so was Dongmyeong. I’m glad Dongmyeong is sticking to his side; I think he needs the support.  _

_ Other than that, my day was fine. I met Harin after lunch and spent most of the day helping him cook.  _

_ We sliced some carrots, celery, and onions and threw them in with the rabbit. Then Harin added a special blend of herbs and spices. We let it cook for a while and talked.  _

_ Harin told me that he is in fact not from here. He was born in a village north from here but his family were migrating when they stumbled upon the village. Harin was a child at the time. But then something tragic happened. Harin’s family left the village the next day and forgot to take him. He hasn’t seen them since.  _

_ He makes the most of it though. He helps the villagers and cooks for them. They’ve deemed him the “perfect man.”  _

_ Maybe I’ll stay here like Harin. He seems to like this place and so do I. It’s really growing on me, even their odd quirks. I’ve even gotten used to them calling Kanghyun the All-Seeing Eye.  _

_ Kanghyun helps the villagers a lot too, just like Harin. He visits everyone almost daily and offers guidance. He even visited Harin and I. Although, I don’t think Harin likes Kanghyun very much. He called him the All-Seeing Eye through gritted teeth. Either Kanghyun didn’t notice, or he was just being polite because he didn’t say anything about it. Harin gave some stew to Kanghyun before he left.  _

_ Children from the village started showing up at Harin’s door with bowls ready for stew. He served each and every one of them. There was just enough left for us to enjoy.  _

_ So Harin and I sat down to eat. The stew was amazing! I thought the vegetables were perfect, but with the rabbit, they were even better. Harin knows how to choose flavors that compliment each other well. And he knows how to bring out hidden flavors as well. He’s an amazing cook.  _

_ After the meal, Harin bid me farewell. I offered to help him clean up, but he told me I should go back to the inn and relax. I was tired after all the cooking, so I came home.  _

_ I’m going for a walk now. Maybe I’ll visit Kanghyun at the church. Although maybe it’s a bit late, he’s probably asleep.  _


	5. Night 4

Yonghoon shuts his journal and tucks it away in the drawer in the nightstand. He does a few quick stretches before heading downstairs. 

Dongmyeong is behind the counter as usual with Giwook by his side. 

“Good evening, Yonghoon!” 

Yonghoon is startled by the unfamiliar voice. He turns to its source, but only sees Giwook looking at him. Dongmyeong is fixated on something in his hands. 

“H-Hey, Giwook. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it?”

“You’ve never been this peppy before…”

“What do you mean? I’ve always been like this.” 

“You really haven’t—”

“Where are you going this late at night?” Giwook interrupts Yonghoon before he can finish. 

“Umm…I was thinking about taking a quick walk to get some fresh air.” 

“Oh ok. Have fun, Yonghoon!”

Yonghoon is just about to leave when he glances at Dongmyeong’s hands. He’s still fiddling with something, “What do you have there, Dongmyeong?”

“Oh this?” Dongmyeong rolls the object between his fingers. It’s a small round object, almost like a marble. But its red hue looks oddly familiar… “It’s Ju’s eye.” 

Yonghoon’s eyes flicker over to the rabbit that’s poised in the corner. Where its fiery red eyes should be are empty sockets. 

Yonghoon gulps and turns away, “I-I’m going on my walk now. You two enjoy your evening.” 

Yonghoon exits the inn quickly and starts walking down the path. It’s very dark, all the lights are out except for the church’s, illuminating the stained glass window. But Yonghoon still can’t figure out what pattern it is. 

He can barely see anything either. He just keeps walking and glancing around. It’s completely silent. Most towns by now would be having a bustling nightlife: travelers at the tavern drinking together and maybe even some gamblers as well. 

“Yonghoon.”

Yonghoon is startled and jumps back. He squints and his vision focuses to reveal Harin. “Oh, it’s just you—”

Harin slaps a hand over Yonghoon’s mouth. “Shh. Be quiet, we need to talk.” Yonghoon’s blood runs cold. All he can do is nod obediently. Harin leads Yonghoon to his house. He doesn’t release Yonghoon’s mouth until they’re inside. 

“Sit down.” Harin points to a chair, the same chair Yonghoon had sat in earlier when they were enjoying stew. 

“What do you want from me? I don’t have anything to give you.”

Harin sits down in front of him, “I told you, I just want to talk.” 

“About what?”

“You’re in danger.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Hyungu. He wants you.”

“Hyungu?”

“Kanghyun, the All-Seeing Eye, whatever fake name he’s given himself this time. He wants you as a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice…?”

“For the ritual. He needs an offering for the demons.”

Yonghoon begins to stand up, “I should really get going—”

“Sit back down! You need to hear this before it’s too late.” Harin takes a deep breath, “This village isn’t what it seems. On the surface it seems tight-knit, but it’s because he has everyone under his control. Hyungu is using some sort of demonic power to control this village.” 

Yonghoon takes a step back, “No! You’re insane! First Giwook, now you?”

“What happened to Giwook?”

“I don’t know. He used to be completely silent, would mumble to himself occasionally, but would never speak to me. But then tonight he was super peppy; it was completely out-of-character for him. And he won’t acknowledge the sudden change.” 

“He’s already got to him.” 

“What?”

“Hyungu has been trying to get Giwook under his control for years. Giwook’s been resisting, which is why he whispered to himself, to keep himself sane. But I guess Hyungu got to him.” Harin looks down sadly, “He already got Dongmyeong.”

“Dongmyeong? What’s wrong with him?”

“Have you ever noticed how Dongmyeong seems unnaturally happy all the time?”

“Well yes, but I assumed he is just optimistic.”

“That’s wrong. It’s all because of Hyungu. He’s brainwashed Dongmyeong to be like that. Now Dongmyeong can’t feel any other emotion but happiness.”

“Why would Hyungu do that?”

“Because he’s the one who killed Dongju.” 

“What?” 

“He tried to kill me. His ritual requires someone not born in this village to be offered to the demons. When I came here with my family, Hyungu brainwashed them into forgetting I even existed. He kept me here and tried to trick me with his kind smiles and fancy words. But I didn’t buy it. I tried to run, but he caught me. He threatened to kill me if I ever leave. 

But now that I know about his true intentions, he can’t use me as the sacrifice. It wouldn’t please the demons. He’s been waiting for someone new to stumble into this village. And that person was you.” 

“I-I don’t believe you! What you’re saying is absurd!” 

“You have to believe me! Your life is at risk!” 

“No! I’m leaving; I’m returning to the inn and I’m going to go to sleep and pretend like you never said this. Kanghyun can’t be evil, he offered to let me stay here. He looks after the village.” Yonghoon pivots on his heel and reaches for the door handle. 

“The ritual is planned for tomorrow, during the blood moon. You should leave before then. When the red moon comes, it’ll be too late to run.” 

Yonghoon opens the door and leaves. He makes a beeline for the inn, he needs to sleep. Maybe this is all a crazy dream and he’ll wake up tomorrow and laugh at it. 

He enters the inn quietly, assuming Dongmyeong and Giwook have already gone to bed. He lets out a deep sigh.

“Good evening, Yonghoon.”

“Ah!” Yonghoon jumps, but quickly relaxes when he sees it’s just Kanghyun. “You scared me. What are you doing here?”

“My senses told me you were distressed. So I came to check on you, but you weren’t here. I waited until you came back.” 

“I’m glad to see you. The weirdest thing just happened. Harin, he made these insane claims about you.” 

Kanghyun’s eyes narrow, “Harin? What did he say?”

“I didn’t quite understand but he was claiming you were working with demons or something.” 

“Is that so?” Kanghyun chuckles, “How amusing to hear such unusual accusations.” 

“I know, right? I can’t believe anything he said, it was just too weird. I came back to sleep, I’ve had enough craziness for one day.” 

“Yes, you should rest. I’ll let you sleep now.”

“Goodnight, Kanghyun. I feel much better knowing Harin was making that all up.” 

“Goodnight.” 


	6. Day 5

_ I think Harin got to me. His claims were crazy…yet he went into so much detail. Either he’s right or this is a really elaborate scheme he’s put on.  _

_ But I’ve been noticing weird things about this village since Harin and I spoke. Especially about the villagers. I had dismissed them before, but now, I’m not so sure.  _

_ I thought Giwook was crazy because he whispered to himself. But now he’s completely changed his character. And no one will acknowledge it! Even Dongmyeong acts as though Giwook has always been cheerful and talkative.  _

_ And Dongmyeong…there’s something off-putting about him too. I can’t get over how happy he is all the time no matter what. I asked him about Ju’s eyes, and Dongmyeong simply said they were too pretty not to keep forever. How could someone cut their own pet’s eyes out? And smile about it?  _

_ Ju is in agony. It can’t see and I think its eyes are infected. But Dongmyeong just keeps petting and playing with it with a smile. There’s something sinister to the way he speaks to Ju.  _

_ What’s even weirder is I haven’t seen Kanghyun or Harin out today at all. The children came by Harin’s home asking for stew, but nobody answered them.  _

_ Kanghyun normally walks around and speaks with the villagers, but today, he stayed holed up in the church. I worry he is planning something, as Harin said.  _

_ The blood moon is supposed to be tonight. The sun will be setting soon.  _

_ I’m not sure what I should do. It’d be odd to run, wouldn’t it? Surely Kanghyun would realize something’s wrong, and that’s only if there is something going on.  _

_ No! Harin was crazy and I need to forget what he said. I need to get him out of my head. Nothing was even too out of the ordinary today. Actually, it was quite calm.  _

_ Dongmyeong took Giwook to the garden. Giwook sat in the shade while Dongmyeong harvested plants. Then they went hunting.  _

_ Giwook has been working on something too. I think he’s writing something. He won’t tell me what it is though. But his nose has been in a book ever since him and Dongmyeong got home.  _

_ I haven’t done much either. I guess I’ve been too paranoid to do anything. I would’ve liked to do something to take my mind off of all this, but Dongmyeong wouldn’t let me help. Usually he does, but today he said he wanted to do it himself since it must be done perfectly.  _

_ So I’ve been in my room most of the day. Apart from the walk I took this morning. I kind of wanted to speak with Kanghyun, maybe I could speak to him just to prove to Harin that Kanghyun is innocent. What Harin said last night was nonsense, as Kanghyun said.  _

_ But the church was closed. Kanghyun must be busy doing…something… _

_ I’m just going to go to sleep. I hope this is all just a crazy dream and that I will wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine again.  _


	7. Night 5

Yonghoon’s eyes slowly flutter open. His eyes drift to the window in his room. He gets up and slowly pads over to it. He pulls the curtains apart and peaks out into the sky. It’s the dead of night.

The moon is red. 

But the streets are empty. It’s like any normal night where it’s quiet and the lights are off. Everyone is asleep. 

Yonghoon lets out a sigh of relief. Harin really was crazy. Yes the moon is red, but an eclipse is a normal occurrence. 

Yonghoon yawns and walks back to his bed. He pulls the covers back and settles under the warm blankets. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall limp against the plush pillow. He slowly drifts back into a sleepy daze. 

But Yonghoon’s peaceful rest doesn’t last long. A rumbling sound coaxes him awake. 

He rubs his eyes and sits up. He peers over to the window again. This time, the red hue is seeping into his room. 

Yonghoon darts out of bed and rushes over to the window. The rumbling sound isn’t an earthquake. It’s footsteps. 

Beneath the moon are people marching in the streets. They’re dressed in black cloaks and carrying things in their arms. The streets, for the first time ever, are lined with torches. Their fires burn red. 

Yonghoon squints and spots Dongmyeong and Giwook in the crowd. He feels his stomach drop when he spots Ju’s head on the platter Dongmyeong is carrying. And in Giwook’s hands are a book and the vegetables the pair had picked earlier. 

What scares Yonghoon the most is the direction the crowd is walking. Towards the church. They’re carrying offerings to the church. 

Then Yonghoon sees him. Kanghyun, standing at the steps of the church. He’s dressed in his white robes as usual, but his hands are stained red. Yonghoon doesn’t want to know what from. 

Kanghyun accepts each villager’s offering and touches their forehead with his stained fingers. He draws a red eye between their brows. 

Yonghoon can’t believe he hadn’t noticed before. The stained glass window, the pattern he could never figure out, is now glaring at him. The red of the moon illuminates the image. It’s an eye. 

“I-I need to get out of here!” Yonghoon scrambles to gather his belongings. He needs to run. He needs to escape. 

_ Harin was right.  _

Yonghoon has half a mind to pull on his shoes and throw his bag over his shoulder. He throws his door open and rushes down the stairs. 

Yonghoon shoves the door to the inn open so roughly it’s hinges break off. The door falls onto the stone path with a loud crash. 

The crowd all pauses and turns around, staring at Yonghoon. Yonghoon tries to move, but his feet are rooted to the ground with fear. 

The crowd parts and Harin emerges. He walks up to Yonghoon. 

“The blood moon is upon us, Yonghoon.” Harin’s eyes are red. He has no pupils. 

He grabs Yonghoon and starts to pull him towards the church. 

“No! No!” Yonghoon tries to fight Harin’s grasp, but it’s too strong. He can’t reach his dagger either. All he can do is helplessly be dragged to the church. 

Harin throws Yonghoon onto the steps of the church. He forces him to kneel beneath Kanghyun’s feet. 

“Hello, Yonghoon.” Kanghyun says. 

Yonghoon glares, “Let me go, Kanghyun!” 

Kanghyun chuckles, “You really are gullible, aren’t you? Oh, and Kanghyun isn’t my name. Although, you’ll never be able to say the name ‘Hyungu’ after tonight.” 

“Harin was telling the truth, wasn’t he?”

“Yes he was. You were a fool not to believe him. You shouldn’t have told me about what he said. But he’s come around.” 

“What did you do to him?”

“We just had a chat at the church. I convinced him he was wrong. He’s been a pain to deal with really, but I’m glad he’s succumbed to me now.” 

Yonghoon feels the soulless gazes of the villagers on his back, “How could you do this to everyone?!”

“It wasn’t hard. This village has always been so lost; I’ve given them something to follow.” 

“Y-You killed Dongmyeong’s brother!”

“I did. But he asked me to. Dongju was a lost soul, he wanted a purpose to his life. He begged me to kill him, to sacrifice him so he could turn into a demon.” 

“You’re a monster!” Yonghoon spits at Hyungu. 

“Such harsh words coming from someone who’s fate is in my hands.” Hyungu looks back up at the crowd, “Let’s begin the ritual!” 

The crowd bows their heads and starts chanting, “Open thy eyes. Open thy eyes. Open thy eyes.” 

“Open your eyes, Yonghoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can decide what happens to Yonghoon from there: is he killed as a sacrifice? Turned into a demon? Becomes a villager? Or maybe he'll wake up and everything will be normal. Maybe this whole thing was a dream...
> 
> I had a few ideas that had to be cut so I'll just jot them down here:  
> >Yonghoon slowly goes insane and starts writing "he can see me" in his journal.  
> >Hyungu finds Yonghoon's journal and burns it.  
> >Yonghoon's journal ends abruptly and we never find out exactly why but we can assume that it's something having to do with Hyungu.  
> >Hyungu has Harin killed and Yonghoon wonders where Harin went cause Hyungu just says "Harin decided the village wasn't for him."  
> >More Hyungu interactions in general.  
> >The demons Hyungu serves are the ONEUS members (TBONTB era).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clevercookie101?s=21).


End file.
